Murghôm
Murghyr | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = Murghômi | population = Dragons, mulani | races = | languages = | religion = Mulhorandi pantheon (as of 1372 DR) | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Council of Dragon Princes Ataman | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Princes of Murghôm | ruleryear1 = 1489 | ruler2 = Tharmakkas IV | ruleryear2 = 1359 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Murghôm was an inland nation of farmers and horsemen in East Faerûn north of Brightstar Lake. Before the 15th century DR, it was theoretically a subjugated territory of Mulhorand, having being part of Mulhorand in the past. However, Murghôm was an independent nation, rival to Semphar. In the 15th century DR, Murghôm became a nation ruled by dragons. Geography With their position beside Taan, Murghôm was amid Thay, the Great Wild Wood, Brightstar Lake and the Plains of Purple Dust. Notable locations * Delbyl * Dracowyr * Jihandyl * Khalab * Skalnaedyr (formerly known as Phannaskul) * Port Ghaast * Murghyr * Skalnaedyr's Tomb * Somraggah * Ustann * Zindalankh Government During the age of ancient Netheril, Murghôm was thought to have been ruled by the family of the then mortal Myrkul. Then known as Myrkul Bey al-Kursi, the Crown Prince of Murghôm. Before the 15th century, the leaders of the Murghômi were called ataman. The state was a series of semi-autonomous communities that gathered into collective government only in times of war. That changed in the 15th century DR, when Murghôm was "conquered" by dragons. As of 1489 DR, the nation was ruled by the powerful dragon princes. Demographics Inhabitants were referred to as Murghômi. As of 1479 DR, the population was made up by dragons of many varieties and a large population of mulani. Culture The murghômi were known for their skill with horses. Along with the Mulhorandi, the murghômi spoke Mulhorandi and revered the Mulhorandi pantheon (as of 1372 DR). Appendix References Further Reading * * * Category:Countries Category:Monarchies Category:Locations on Gbor Nor Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in the Hordelands Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations